


Mom?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: Real Life Superhero [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Mom?

When Dean had heard you almost hadn’t answered, his stomach had dropped, and he had remained silent most of the time on the road. You were constantly on his mind, and he didn’t want to make any stops in fear of getting to you late. 

Which, of course, led to them running out of gas, with a dead cell phone. He looked at Sam and sighed. “Don’t say ‘I told you so’”. He glared. 

* * *

When six came, there were no boys, and no calls. Your mind was getting tired and you told yourself that this would be the worry every time they went hunting. Finally, when it neared seven, you got dressed and grabbed your keys. You would take yourself out for dinner. 

You grabbed your wallet and jacket, shoving your phone in your pocket before leaving the place completely. You didn’t bother leaving a note, figuring you’d be back before them. You let your music and the road distract you as you drove, hoping to find something good. Humming along to the music, your eyes scanned the area. It was plain and dark until you got to the city area. You smiled to yourself, deciding on pizza and beer.

Pulling into a random spot, you looked around before you got out, happy that you’d have a new place to try. 

* * *

Sam and Dean groaned when they saw your car gone when they finally pulled in about 9. “Let’s get to a charger before we freak out.” Sam suggested with a heavy breath. “We don’t know what to think.”

Dean nodded and followed, feeling incredibly worried. Had he pushed you away already? He followed his brother down and went to plug in their phones while Sam looked for a note. He checked the library, the kitchen, and your room. At least your things were there, giving them hope.

“She wouldn’t leave her collectibles.” Sam nodded. “Think she’s out with Cas?” He asked. Dean shrugged, having no idea at this point. Sighing, he yelled for the angel.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas instantly appeared. “Oh, you have returned.” He said simply. “Is Y/N not coming to see you?”

“She’s not here.” Sam looked at him. “Did she tell you anything that might’ve said where she’d go?” 

Cas shook his head. “I have not seen her since last night.”

Dean let out a sigh. “Can you find her? Please?” He was worried about you, and doubted you would pick up for him if you were upset.

Cas saw the worry in their faces and nodded. “I will see what I can do.” 

* * *

You were sitting in a booth, nursing a beer, and eating your pizza when Cas was sitting across from you. “Hey.” You blinked.

“Hi.” He nodded. “The brothers have returned and are concerned about your whereabouts.” He explained himself. 

“Yet, they were way late, and couldn’t bother to call? They said they would be home about six, with dinner. I left about seven, hungry.” You shrugged.

“I’m not sure.” He said honestly. “However, they were very worried.” He informed you. “Hence calling me in.”

You sighed. “Well, tell them I’m fine, and I should be back in an hour.” You told him. “I’m not going to rush back, but I’ll be there.” 

Cas nodded. “I’m glad to see you are safe.” He gave you a small smile. “I shall leave you to your meal.”

“Thanks, Cas.” You got a wave in before he left. 

* * *

“She is fine.” He said as he reappeared with the Winchesters. “She was just enjoying dinner.” He nodded. 

“That’s it?” Dean asked. “She didn’t seem upset or anything?”

“She did.” He sighed. “Perhaps about you being late.” He was honest with them. “Said that you were ‘way late’ and didn’t bother to call.”

Dean rushed to his phone and instantly called you, while Sam explained to the angel what happened. 

* * *

“Hello?” You answered, taking the last swig of your beer. The waitress has been on her way to the table and motioned to see if you wanted another. “Coke, thanks.” You smiled at her.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Dean sounded relieved to hear your voice. “I’m sorry we missed your calls. Phones died.” He explained quickly. “And we may have run out of gas at one point, too.”

You sighed. “It’s alright, Dean….” You said gently. “I just...didn’t know how hard it would be to stay back.” You told him.

“I know, I’m sorry.” He said softly. “This was just a...hard hunt. But I wanted to get back to you as soon as possible. I can promise you.” 

Licking your lips, you gathered your nerves. “You didn’t go on the hunt with Sam and Cas. Were you with your ex?” You asked, worried.

Dean stayed quiet for a moment. “Yes.” He said honestly. “But she’s not my ex. Just an old hookup.” He felt awful describing her like that. “I was doing rounds around her house.” He sighed. 

“Then why didn’t you tell Sam, or Cas?” You asked softly.

“Cas doesn’t exactly say things the right way. And me and Sammy got into it before the fight.” He explained. “Please, trust me. Nothing happened between me and Tina.”

“I-I believe you. I just…” You played with a napkin. “I’m not the most trusting person. And I just think I got attached too quickly.” You sighed. “And I shouldn’t.”

“Princess...I got attached to you, too.” He said quietly. “I’m so damn attached.”

You blinked. “Really?” You breathed. “Why, though? I mean, I’m just me.”

“Exactly. You’re just you. You’re not trying to impress anybody, or make yourself someone you’re not. You’re you. A beautiful, spunky woman who I haven’t been able to get out of my mind.” He sighed. “I spent the whole car ride home trying to plan the perfect date for you. Not me cooking and us staying in or anything, either.”

You couldn’t help but smile at that. “Yeah? And what’d you come up with?” 

Dean chuckled. “Nope. Not telling you. You’ll have to agree to go with me, and wait and see, princess.”

You chewed on your lip. “Do I at least get a few days with you home?” 

“I’m not going anywhere. At all. Sam and Cas can deal with whatever the hell it is. Hell, they can call in our mom for all I care.” 

You widened your eyes at the mention of his mother, but pushed it aside. “Well, I think you have yourself a date, then.” You giggled.

“Awesome.” He breathed in relief. “Cuddles tonight? Maybe?” He asked, just wanting you in his arms. “Even just got a little bit?”

“I’ll think about it.” You teased lightly. “So, how about you go do whatever while I finish up my dinner?” You smiled and nodded a thanks at the waitress as she set your drink down. 

“Okay.” He said softly. “Text me when you're on your way home?” He wanted to know you were coming home to them safe and sound. “Maybe have Cas ride with you to be safe?” He suggested.

“If he doesn’t mind. I don’t want to keep bothering him.” You sighed. “I’m sure there are other things that he’d rather be doing than keeping an eye on me, Dean.”

“I’m sure there’s not. But once he gets you home safely, I’ll stop bugging him, I promise.” He smiled. “That’s what matters to me.”

“You’re so persuasive, Dean.” You giggled. “Send Cas in ten.” You told him. “I  _ might _ bring you left overs.” You teased.

“All I need is you, princess.” He smiled. “See you soon.” He sounded excited as the two of you hung up. Sighing, his smile fell and he went to find Sam. Knocking on his door, he stepped in. “She should be back soon.” 

Sam looked over and nodded. “That’s good, then.” He glanced back down at his phone. 

“I know you’re still mad. And not down for how I’m handling this, but thanks for having my back.” Dean sighed. “She asked me about Tina.”

“And I’m sure you lied?” Sam asked, tone neutral. 

Dean shook his head. “Not entirely. I told her that I was at Tina’s last night, but that I was checking her house out for her. I promised her nothing happened.”

Sam nodded. “And she was fine with it?” He asked, unsure.

“Yeah, everything seems okay. Cas is gonna make sure she gets home alright.” He explained. “Then we’re gonna get some time together.” He shrugged. 

“Have fun.” Sam said softly. “I’ll probably head to bed early, so tell her I’ll see her over breakfast.” He shrugged. “The last couple days have me wiped. Between the hunt, and then the Katie thing.”

“Yeah, of course.” He sighed. “I’m sorry, Sam.” Dean said softly before walking out, shutting the door behind him. Taking a deep breath, he went back to the library, curious as to what books you had been looking over. He smiled as he saw you even taking small notes on a notepad, fondness warming his chest. He was surprised that you’d grabbed what he deemed some of the harder books first. “Such a cute nerd.” He said softly. He thought about getting you your own hunting journal to keep your notes in. 

He sat, tracing your handwriting before leaning his head on his palm. He told himself that he had it real bad for you and shook his head. Hearing the door of the bunker, he furrowed his brows. He knew it wasn’t you. “Boys?” Came Mary’s voice.

Dean instantly tensed.  _ No. Not right now _ . He thought to himself before standing. Wiping his hands on his jeans, he went to greet his mother. “Hey, mom.” He cleared his throat. “Everything okay?” It wasn’t like social visits were her thing.

“Checking in.” She nodded. “Running some research by you two.” She shrugged, giving him a small smile.

“Mm.” Dean nodded. “Well, I can go get Sam for you, but I think he’s already in bed.” 

She shook her head. “I’ll just sleep here tonight.” She told him. “Maybe make a nice homemade breakfast for the three of us.” She offered.

“Alright.” He nodded. “I have a friend coming by in a while, but we’ll stay out of your way.” He shrugged. 

“A ‘friend’?” She asked. “Will this ‘friend’ be someone I shouldn’t bother meeting?”

“She’s a new friend, Mom. She barely just met Cas a few days ago.” He sighed. “But, she’s living here, and she’s important to me.”

“All the more reason to meet her.” She smiled. “When will she be back?”

“Like in half an hour.” He sighed. “This is fresh, I don’t want to freak her out.” He ran a hand through his short hair. “Like, really fresh.” 

“I won’t be overbearing.” She promised. “Does she have a favorite breakfast food? Do I need to go shopping?” She asked, knowing that the boys weren’t there for chunks at a time.

“No, she already shopped. And she’s not picky.” He explained, hoping you wouldn’t run away after meeting his mom after only a few days. That was something that usually happened after months. “Please mom, she’s special.” 

Her eyebrows went up at his tone, it wasn’t something she was used to hearing from him. “Okay...I’ll be careful.” She nodded. “I promise.”

Dean nodded and watched her go, letting out a heavy breath. “Cas!” He called, wanting to let him know he’d be riding with you.

“I was just in my room.” Cas sighed as he appeared. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t sure.” Dean told him. “In about five minutes, can you meet Y/N? She’ll be heading home, and I’m just worried about her, ya know? So can you ride home with her?”

“Yes.” He instantly agreed. “I heard your mother is here.” He noted. “Shall I tell Y/N?”

“I’ll send her a text. I don’t want her to be surprised.” Dean nodded. “Meeting the mother usually doesn’t happen right away…”

Cas narrowed his eyes in thought and nodded. “However, this isn’t a normal relationship, correct?” He noted. “It’s very different.”

“I guess, yeah.” Dean agreed. “But still. It might scare her off.” He told Cas. “And I really don’t want that.”

“I see. I am sure she’ll be understanding.” Cas assured. “I’ll go meet her at her car.” He told his friend.

“Thank you.” Dean waved and went to change out of his hunting clothes. 

* * *

Walking out to your car, you saw the trench coat, and chuckled lightly. “I guess you’re my bodyguard now?” You teased him. “Most of them wear black.”

“While I’ve been told black is my color, I prefer the coat.” He chuckled. 

You laughed. “Nothing wrong with that.” You smiled as he got in the car with you. “Sorry you have to babysit me.” You chuckled. “I’m sure that you’d rather be doing other things.”

“I assure you I’m no babysitter.” He looked at you. “But I do like getting to know you.” He smiled. “I would prefer knowing that you are safe.” He added. “I would be upset should you get hurt again.” 

“That’s sweet of you.” You patted his arm. “Any music preference?” You glanced at him, not wanting to make him listen to something he didn’t like.

“No preference.” He glanced out at the city as you drove. He enjoyed your company with or without music. “Have you read Dean’s text?” He asked. 

You shook your head. “No, I didn’t even hear my phone.” You admitted, pulling it out of your pocket. “Oh well, what does it say?”

Cas pressed his lips together. “His mother has dropped by for a visit.” He told you. “He felt the need to tell you himself, as it’s generally not something that happens ‘so fast’.”

You sucked in a breath. “He’s right. It’s not.” You grew nervous. “Is she nice?” You asked, glancing away from the road to look at him for a moment. “Or will she hate me?”

“She’s...nice, yes. No I don’t believe she’ll hate you. Just may ask you things.” Cas nodded. “She was dead for quite some time, so things seem a bit strained at times.” He said casually.

You blinked, nearly stopping the car. “She, um...you mean she was close to dying, right?” You asked. 

He shook his head. “No, I mean she was deceased. For thirty years.” 

You opened and closed your mouth a few times before shrugging to yourself. You’ve met an angel, and vamps, why couldn’t a person just magically come back from the dead?


End file.
